danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tansho Ogura
|image = |execution = The Execustacy of St. Tansho|fate = Executed by Monokuma}}Tansho Ogura (たんしょ おぐら Ogura Tansho) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Sculptor' (超高校レベルの彫刻家, Chō kōkō reberu no chōkoku-ka, Super High School Level Sculptor). Appearance Tansho has black hair that runs down to the bottom of her shoulder blades with purple highlights on the left side(from her perspective). Her typical outfit consists of a dark blue flannel shirt with sleeves running down to her knuckles over a light green tank top, along with ripped jeans and black sneakers. In later designs she wears a small metal charm around her neck, as well as a pair of welding goggles atop her head. History Early Life Tansho grew up in her family's junkyard for all her life. Her mother ran away when she was a toddler, leaving her with her father to manage the yard. She eventually learned how to combine pieces of scrap metal she found around the yard to make junk sculptures, using it as means of entertainment and creative expression. Her father fully supported her artistic endeavors and did what he could to teach her how to handle the materials safely, serving as her most devoted fan as she grew as an artist. She found her art classes at school to be too rigid in their guidelines, regularly going outside the constraints of her assignments to create more impressive and fulfilling results. Her teachers didn't approve beyond being mildly impressed, but her father taught her not to limit her self-expression just because other people have different ones. Eventually, her father fell gravely ill, requiring a life-saving organ transplant. Unfortunately, his insurance company denied his claim in spite of the process supposedly being covered by his premium. He challenged the conglomerate in court, ultimately losing when Natsumi was hired to defend the company and narrowly won the case. Tansho started skipping school and pouring her anger and despair into her art, selling her sculptures online to raise the money they needed herself. Unfortunately, her father passed away before they could reach the cost of the transplant. Unable to claim ownership of the junkyard at her current age, Tansho lost the only family and home she'd even known in the same week. However, her sculptures' success online caught the attention of Hope's Peak scouts, who sent her a letter of acceptance as the Ultimate Sculptor just a few days later. Using the academy as means of funding her artwork, Tansho used it as her sole means of remaining emotionally stable. She descended into a deep nihilism and grew increasingly anti-social, refusing to form bonds with anyone else out of fear of losing them as well. She intended to stay at the academy over the summer, but was abducted into the Killing Game on her way to buy dinner. Killing School Retreat Tansho stays fairly quiet for the first couple weeks of the Killing Game. As soon as the Craft Corral opens in the West Territory, she begins to spend essentially all her free time locked inside working on projects, only coming out for meals and to sleep. When Monokuma hands out the fourth motive, she discovers Natsumi defended the insurance company responsible for her father's death. Driven by wrath, she concocts a plan to brutally murder Natsumi in revenge, framing Masahide for her crime. Before dealing the killing blow, Natsumi admits defeat and reveals that she deduced Tansho's connection to her father, stating that she is jealous of their apparently close relationship. This only serves to increasingly aggravate Tansho, who bashes Natsumi's skull in with a bat and carries out the final stage of her plan. When Tansho is exposed in the trial, she ceases her earlier agitated defense and admits defeat, demanding Monokuma execute her as quickly as possible. When the surviving students insist on learning her motivation, her internalized issues overflow and send her into a manic breakdown as reveals her past, insisting that Natsumi deserved every second of her vengeance. When Monokuma reveals Natsumi's own backstory and motivations to spite her, Tansho refuses to sympathize and tells the class that they're doomed to lose the game further down the line just before being dragged to her execution. Personality Tansho's mind is almost always set to creative mode. Her manner of thinking tends to be in terms of shapes and emotions, as well as how to capture them through her work. Tansho struggles with depression and trust issues since her father's death, refusing to get close to anyone in fear of losing them as well. She has a deeply-rooted nihilistic philosophy, believing that everything but her creativity is bound to be taken away. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Sculptor As the Ultimate Sculptor, Tansho is able to make several materials, though usually metal, into forms of her own creation or in representation of something. Growing up in her family's junkyard, Tansho spent her free time looking for anything she could use to pass the time. After making dozens of sculptures out of the scrap and posting pictures online, her work received high amounts of praise and even went for hundreds of thousands of yen in auctions. She later used these to support herself after she ended up living on her own. Relationships Monokuma Tansho dislikes Monokuma, much like the other campers. If it weren't for the threat of being executed for insubordination, she likely would refuse to obey any of his instructions, even out of curiosity. Natsumi Furusawa Masahide Osaka Quotes * "It’s not exactly my area of expertise to make metal into stuff that has an actual function." Trivia * Tansho is the writer's 11th favorite character in the story. * Tansho's English voice actress, Trina Nishimura, was chosen for her role as Kyoka Jirou in My Hero Academia. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Art-based Talents Category:Talent: Sculptor